


i'm dreaming 'bout those dreamy eyes

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, They are in bed, but no shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: It was all there in the eyes.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	i'm dreaming 'bout those dreamy eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very little something which seemed to fit Valentine's Day. Even though there is snoring involved.

Clover struggled to free himself. His legs were trapped, and the low harsh growling of the Grimm was getting louder—

He managed to steady his shallow breathing as he assessed the facts of his situation, military training coming to his aid as it so often did. His legs were tangled in the bedsheet, and the ominous approaching Grimm was nothing worse than Qrow, whose snores were even louder than usual. Clover bumped against Qrow gently, causing the other man to turn over, muttering something that sounded like “No, Ruby, Yang... be careful— ” Clover grinned. _The old mother bird even looks out for his chicks in his sleep._

The sounds Qrow made when he slept were snores, Clover finally had to acknowledge. He was sleeping with a man who snored. He was living with a man who snored. He actually loved a man who snored. Qrow and he were very different in so many ways, and that didn’t matter. _It’s like we’re two halves of something whole_ , he decided.

Qrow was not at all the kind of man Clover had imagined himself wanting to share a life with. But then he thought about the way Qrow watched over his nieces, and the other kids as well, but especially Ruby and Yang. The way his eyes softened, the small lines in his face crinkling a little more when he looked at them and smiled. Then, he decided, the fact that he was lying next to Qrow, even though he snored, was not surprising at all.

It was all there in the eyes. The men Clover had been with before had had plenty to say about his eyes. They were shards of emerald. They were orbs of jade. They were chips of malachite. He’d never realised there were so many ways of saying “green”.

But Qrow had never said anything like that. Only once, he’d remarked that he liked Clover’s eyes because they reminded him of the lucky cloverleaf Clover wore on his chest. Qrow said maybe it would bring him good luck to help to offset his own semblance. And he’d regarded Clover with that same warm look, the red of his eyes like a summer sunset, holding the promise of a glorious tomorrow. _Oh Gods_ , Clover spluttered aloud, _now I’m doing it_.

Qrow half sat up in his sleep, saying something about Ruby and a puddle. Clover reached round and put a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him back down again. As Qrow wriggled further under the covers he moved his hand across to rest on the side of Clover’s hip, and began to snore quietly. _This is how it’s meant to be_ , decided Clover, as he lay down himself and closed his eyes, which weren’t slivers of sea-green ice at all, but the eyes of a man who had found the place where he wanted to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
